En el pasado
by DixieClemets
Summary: [YAOI] Durante nuestras vidas ocurren sucesos de los que nos arrepentimos... Siempre hay un error que queremos hacer desaparecer... Pero... ¿y si... en verdad no quieres que ese recuerdo desaparezca? (Chris x Wesker) Mucho drama en próximos capítulos.


(Un tiro se oyó en aquella galería. Por mucho que se esforzara, sus intentos no servían de nada. Su puntería no mejoraba, sino que empeoraba. Desde que dejó las fuerzas aéreas, su puntería había… "sufrido una decaída". Cogió aire. Tenía ganas de tirar el arma al suelo e irse a su casa. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, una voz detrás de él empeoró la situación. "Mejora esa puntería, Redfield, es una orden." Otra vez… el pesado del jefe. Chris tenía ganas de golpearlo con el mango y dejarlo noqueado. Apuntó de nuevo a la diana. Otro disparo resonó, pero, no se veía la marca de bala en la diana. Cambió de arma, quizás era esa pistola, que tenía el cañón desviado. Era posible. Se escuchó otro tiro… también fallido… Suficiente, Chris no aguantaba más. Su puntería era pésima, había demasiada pólvora y su jefe no lo paraba de molestar. Dejó el arma en su sitio, y fue a salir cuando el "buenazo" del jefe habló: "¿A dónde crees que vas, Redfield? Que yo sepa, tu puntería no ha mejorado. Colócate en la línea de tiro otra vez." El peli-castaño maldijo el nombre de su jefe. –Capitán, mi puntería no mejora por mucho que lo intente.- Le informó seriamente. Se oyeron las botas del jefe golpear el suelo. "Redfield, a la línea de tiro. Ahora." Chris volvió a maldecir a su capitán… Lo conoció hace tres días, y ya no lo soportaba. Era horrible, ruin, frío, y estirado. "Chris… Quiero que empieces por una pistola que tenga un retroceso casi nulo." Ante esto, el susodicho se extrañó. –Pero capitán, yo ya sé controlar un arma.- El mayor solo negó con la cabeza. "Puede que ya sepas, pero, intentar controlar un arma potente en tu estado es una estupidez. Te recuerdo que desde que dejaste las fuerzas aéreas un habías vuelto a tocar un arma. Haz lo que te digo, y verás como podrás disparar perfectamente otra vez."Le dijo su jefe. Chris hizo caso. Por mucho que no le gustara hacer caso a sus superiores, le dio un voto de confianza a su capitán. –De acuerdo… Un arma de novato…-Dijo cogiendo dicha arma. "Redfield." Dijo acercándose al oji-celeste por la espalda. "Recuerda lo que te han enseñado… Relaja el cuerpo… Abandona cualquier ansiedad o pensamiento que te pueda distraer…" Lo tranquilizó moviéndole los brazos, aun pegado a su espalda. Chris se había puesto más nervioso que antes por culpa de cómo se estaba comportando su capitán. Cerró los ojos e intentó tranquilizarse. Su capitán le guió los brazos. "Abre los ojos y concéntrate. No te pongas nervioso." Le dijo. El joven agente de S.T.A.R.S hizo caso. Relajó su cuerpo y se calmó. "… Dispara…" Le pidió, a lo que Chris asintió… ***Bang*** Justo en el blanco. "Diana." Lo felicitó su jefe. –Le… le he dado…- Se asombró. –Em… Capitán… Puedo hacerlo solo… ¿Me…Suelta? –Preguntó. "…" El capitán negó con la cabeza. "No. Coge otra arma, solo que un poco más potente." Así estuvieron bastante rato. Chris volvió a cogerle el tranquillo a las armas. Todos los disparos daban justo en el centro del objetivo. Ya había probado todas las armas, y todos los tiros eran perfectos. Aunque… Chris no estaba del todo relajado… Tener a su nuevo jefe tan cerca de él lo inquietaba. Cada cierto tiempo cerraba los ojos y respiraba hondo. Pero… ese olor… era cala colonia de hombre que utilizaba su capitán, pero, aun así… ese olor… le recordaba a alguien. "Redfield, ¿ves como si que mejorarías?" Preguntó el jefe. –Pues sí…-Respondió el agente. –Perdone la estupidez que solté antes. Debería probar más antes de opinar.- Se disculpó. El jefe se colocó el guante soltando un: "todos cometemos errores…" Chris no lo sabía… pero esa frase que dijo su capitán, **quedaría marcada en su memoria además de que no sería la única vez que la oiría de labios de aquel hombre rubio de tez pálida.** Esos fueron los eventos ocurridos el día 12 de febrero de 1998… Después de esa sesión de tiro, Chris volvió a su casa…

-Hola… ¿eh? ¡Ah! Lo siento por tardar… Es que esta en la galería de tiro con el jefe… Si. ¿En serio? ¡Eso es genial! ¡Sí! ¡¿Cuándo?! ¡Okey! ¡Mañana voy a recogerte! Yo también te quiero, Claire ¡Adiós!- Se despidió el joven colgando el teléfono. El peli-castaño se acostó en su cama. Necesitaba descansar un poco. Miró su despertador. Eran las once y media de la noche. Se metió en la ducha. Se quitó la ropa y la puso en el cesto. Abrió la llave del agua sintiendo el agua. -¡AH! ¡FRÍA!- Una vez el agua caliente empezó a salir, se relajó. Sus músculos estaban cansados. Cerró los ojos sintiendo el agua caer por su cuerpo. Cogió el champú y se echó en el pelo. Aroma a frutas. Pero algo le sacaba de su tranquilidad. Cogió el gel, y se echó por el cuerpo, y justo cuando fue a llegar a cierta "zona", se acordó de lo pasado en la galería de tiro. Se acordó de lo cerca que estaba su capitán en aquel momento. Sintió una sensación muy extraña recorrer su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos. Quería tranquilizarse. Pero, cuando se dio cuenta, cierto "Amigo" estaba despierto. -¿Eeeeeeeeh?- Se preguntó. Nunca había sufrido una erección, y eso le venía de nuevas. -¿Q-qué es…esto?- Se sentía extraño. –Em… agua fía.-Dijo abriendo la llave. Una vez terminó de bañarse, se acostó en la cama. Todavía recordada la colonia de su capitán. –Un momento…- Se dijo a sí mismo. –Ese olor… era la colonia de uno de los instructores de las fuerzas aéreas. Pero… ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en la colonia?)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Bye! *Kisu*


End file.
